Behind The Mask
by KrystalShadow
Summary: The rating may be changed later. Anyhoo, on a ordianary mission SG-1 find something, but they do not know what secrets it has, how to use it, or how to control it . . . They don't know what they've just let free. Maybe some SamJack
1. Fed Up

Discalimer: Stargate SG-1 and the charactes are not mine! . . . . Unfortunetly  
  
Title: Behind The Mask  
  
Author: . . . . doh?  
  
Season: pick one  
  
Spoilers: only if you've never even heard of Stargate SG-1 before  
  
Pairings: I think there might be some SamJack  
  
A/N: ANOTHER STORY! i dunno' why, i'm off school and mega bored, just thought i might as well write a story . . . . You people are so lucky ^_^ but anyway, i should get on with it and stop boring you to death.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Behind The Mask  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One: Fed - Up  
  
*-*-*  
  
Daniel held the paper firmly between his hands and crossed his feet over, which were resting on the table in front of him. "$5,000 to the person who can come up with the best idea for a sciFi novel" he read, talking to himself, or so he thought.  
  
"Oh i can think of one" came his friend's voice from the door. Daniel closed the paper and looked at the figure. "There's this thing called the Stargate and it's a controlled wormhole that can take you to other planets and there's this whole orgonization surrounding it and they-"  
  
"Jack" Daniel sighed, taking off his glasses.  
  
"Yeh?" Jack said, leaning on the door frame and glaring at Daniel.  
  
"Shut up" Daniel took his feet down from the table and flung the paper on it.  
  
"Oh well, there's gratitude for ya'"  
  
"Gratitiude? for . . . ?"  
  
"Coming to tell you that Hammond wants us for a pre-mission briefing"  
  
"But you didn't come to tell me that, you came to tell me a story about something called the Stargate-"  
  
"Daniel . . ."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Daniel got up and walked over to Jack. "So what's this mission about, anything bad guyie or just simple go exploring and end up dying kinda' thing?"  
  
"How the hell am i meant to know? that's what briefing's are for"  
  
"Well, i wouldn't have guessed that . . ."  
  
Jack moved out the way as Daniel pushed past him, and then followed him down the corridor. "You ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't i be . . . ?"  
  
"You were reading the paper"  
  
"Beats the weekly fishing guide" Daniel sighed and walked faster as Jack stopped.  
  
"I . . . . how did you know?" then he continued to walk, catching up to daniel just outside the breifing room and they both walked in together.  
  
"Good after noon Dr, Colonal" Hammond said, swaying in his chair.  
  
"Yo General" Jack said, as he took his seat. Daniel nodded to Hammond as if he couldn't be bothered to say hello.  
  
"So are we finally gonna' find out what this is about?" Sam asked, from the look of it, she had been sat there a while.  
  
"Indeed" Teal'c said, with a slight nod, "We have been sat here a long while" then he glared at Jack.  
  
"Hey, not my fault-"  
  
"I never knew we had a mission today. . . ." Daniel said seriously, interupting them all.  
  
Hammond sighed, "Well, you do now. It's nothing goa'uld involed, just the general explore and see what you find"  
  
"So why now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Does there always have to be a reason major?" Hammond asked, Sam looked shocked but shook her head. "Anyway, we sent a maup, it's your general planet, woodland, oxyen. We have no idea wether there is life there"  
  
"Oh yes, the good old two headed aliens . . . Oh there's a good idea for a story Daniel" Jack said casually, but Daniel ignored him.  
  
"So when is this mission schedualed for? an hour? tommorrow?"  
  
"Now"  
  
"Now?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr, if that's a problem but i checked the files today, turns out you have a mission"  
  
". . . and you did not know?" Teal'c said, turning his head slowely to glare at Hammond.  
  
"Is this a trial ro something?" Hammond asked. "I'm the general, you have a mission, i'm telling you to go get ready, i expect you to follow those orders"  
  
"No porblem General" Sam said and Jack and Daniel nodded. Teal'c did not respond but stood up with the rest of his team. On the way out Sam nudged Jack.  
  
"Does he seem . . . edgey to you?" she asked.  
  
Jack glared back at the General. "Nope, just the old . . . good old General"  
  
----------*----------  
  
About fifteen minutes later SG-1 were in thier greens, waiting in the gate room. Their contollers fammiliar voice booming over them in the loudspeaker. "Shervron 7 . . . . locked"  
  
The great blue, wave-like beam shot from the Stargate and Daniel sighed. "Is anything wrong Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, as Sam and Jack began to walk up the ramp.  
  
Daniel looked at the stargate and then at Teal'c. "I was thinking . . . that wave . . . prehaps i've seen it to many times . . . i mean . . . do you know i mean?"  
  
"No Daniel Jackson, i do not believe i do" Teal'c said, but Daniel was already walking away.  
  
Teal'c looked up and saw Sam and Jack pass through the gate and then Daniel and he followed, thinking about what he had said, he sensed Daniel didn't like what he did anymore, he was getting fed-up. 


	2. Guessing Game

Chapter 2 - Guessing Game  
  
*-*-*  
  
SG-1 landed on the top of some stone steps, all except Daniel who rolled down them and landed on a climp of grass at the bottom. He stood up and looked up at them all. He put his glasses on and sighed. "You'd think it was your first time" Jack said, with a pointless shrug.  
  
Daniel didn't say anything as the rest of his team came down to meet him.  
  
They looked around at the scenery that surrounded them. It was late afternoon bt the looks of it. The trees around them were natural summer trees, it looked to be the middle of summer, even though it was February back on Earth. They were in the middle of a field, with stone shrines leading down from the stargate, a dialing device at the end and baskets of flowers by the gate. The trees were in the distance on way and the other way, a cliff edge, with steps leading down.  
  
"Carrter?" Jack asked, as they walked down past the shrines.  
  
"Everything's normal sir, this planet is exactly like Earth as far as i can see" She said.  
  
"That's good"  
  
Daniel stopped and looked at the shrines, looking at the writing. "You recognize any of it Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"No idea" he said without emotion and turned back to them. Jack raised an eyebrow and then bit his lip.  
  
"Oook then, let's just go over there" he pointed the cliff edge, the steps.  
  
As they walked Jack began to talk, again. "So, what you lot expecitng to find this time?" he sighed.  
  
"A goa'uld mothership" Daniel said.  
  
"Thank you for that Mr positice" Jack said, "I'm going for . . . a primative culture that thinks we're evil"  
  
". . . Because that hasn't happened" Sam said, speaking for the first time in a long itme.  
  
"Well, that's the way you play a guessing game Carter, pick the simplest option"  
  
Eventually they reached the steps, and all four of them stopped, gobsmacked, standing at the top of the winding stone staircase sliding down the cliff. At the bottom was another field, it was huge, and in this field were ruins, a lot of ruins, ruins of an ancient city.  
  
" . . . Or you could just pick something like this"  
  
"This is amazing" Daniel cried, he ran down the steps first, faster then usual and stopped at the bottom to check he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Oh now he's happy" Jack snorted as he reached the bottom.  
  
Daniel turned to him, "Of course i'm happy!" he cried, "these are ruins of a whole city, do you know what we coudl learn from this?"  
  
". . . That they were wiped out by the goa'uld"  
  
"Probably" Daniel sighed, "but that's not the point!"  
  
"So what . . . ? you wanna' stay here and check it out . . .?"  
  
Daniel nodded and Jack sighed and nodded too, he learned not to say no to Daniel when it consurned ancient ruins.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Almost an hour later Daniel was still trying to work out some of the writing on the ruins. They had found some old pots and artifacts, Sam was stroing them up in a bag while Jack and Teal'c watched out for trouble. "You nearly done Daniel, your taking your time"  
  
"This does take a while Jack . . ." he said, and closed the book he had in his hands with a giants sigh. He stood up and walked over to what looked like a ruin of a chapel or a church. He knelt down and began to move the rubble away with his hands.  
  
"What you found Daniel?" Sam asked, coming to kneel by him.  
  
"It looks like an old chrurch or something . . . this would be the best place to learn anything" Sam nodded and they both tried moving the rubble.  
  
Jack whistled as he circled Teal'c aimlessly, Teal'c didn't look at him, he just looked at the cliff. "What are you doing O'Niel?" he eventually asked.  
  
"Oh nothin'. . . Just bored, don't you ever get bored Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"And you just stand there . . . ?"  
  
"What do you do when you are bored?"  
  
"Watch TV mostly . . . have i told you about TV?"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Yep, Oh, maybe you should watch star wars, I think you'd like that"  
  
". . . Indeed"  
  
"Daniel, i found something" Sam said, pulling something out of the rubble. It looked like a mask of stone, decorated in ruunic symbols. Daniel glared at it and then took it from her without sayign anything.  
  
"It looks Norse in orogin . . . maybe this was an Azgard world . . ."  
  
"We taking it?" Sam asked, starting up and rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Um, yeah, it might help us learn alot" Daniel said, he handed it back to her and she nodded.  
  
Jack shouted from metres away. "COME ON GUYS, ROUND IT UP, WANNA' GO HOME, TEACH TEAL'C ABOUT STAR WARS!" Sam rolled her eyes and walked back to her bag, where she placed the mask inside. She was closely followed by Daniel, who was as ever reluvtant to leave. 


	3. Loki's Mask

Chapter 3 - Loki's Mask  
  
*-*-*  
  
SG-1 arrived back at the SGC and the gate closed itself down as they came through. As usual Hammond and the airmen and medical team were waiting for them. "What happened Colonel?" he asked Jack as they walked down the ramp.  
  
"Ask Daniel" Jack sighed, walking past the General.  
  
"Well Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked, eyeing him.  
  
"We didn't find any lifeforms there but there was this city, well, the remainds of a city we've managed to bring back some artifacts for study" Daniel said.  
  
"And you think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"What if they blow us up or somethinng!" Hammond cried.  
  
"Well, none of them apeared to have any . . . switch on buttons" Daniels hrugged.  
  
Hammond sighed, "Ok, go get checked out, mission briefing in 15 minutes, bring the artifacts Major" he nodded to Carter.  
  
"Yes Sir" she sighed.  
  
----------*----------  
  
15 minutes later SG-1, Hammond and Dr Frasier were sitting in the briefing room. The artifacts Daniel and Sam had recuverd were placed on the table. "Well the tests shwo nothing is wrong with them sir" Frasier said, putting her file away.  
  
"I should hope there isn't, nothing happened" Jack said, looking at an old vase.  
  
"Ok" Hammond said with a nod, "Colonel, quick briefing please"  
  
"Well we went to this planet and it was like Earth in the middle of summer. And we found the ruins of a city and Daniel got all excited and wanted to stay and examine them so Carter went with him and Teal'c and I talked about Star Wars"  
  
"That's all? No sign's of live?" Hammond asked, looking shocked.  
  
"It looked like it had been abandoned or the people there had been wiped out" Sam said, leaning foreword. "Yet there were freash fruit baskets by the 'Gate"  
  
Hammond nodded, "Ok Dr. Jackson, what's you analysis of these . . . artifacts?"  
  
"Well most of them are old house hold items, which is understandable as it was a city, but we did find this" He picked up the mask and held it betweeen his fingers, shwoing it to them all. "The rune symbols on it suggest it's Norse"  
  
"The Azgard?" Hammond asked straight away.  
  
"That's what i'm thinking, this coudl ahve been an old Azgard world, or protected some way by the Azgard. Anyway, we found it in a chapel, or church, i think i could have been used in festivals or that type of thing" Daniel said and put it down again.  
  
"And are you sure these artifacts don't . . . do anything?"  
  
"Pretty sure sir" Sam said. "But we need to do some more tests"  
  
Hammond nodded, "and if you find they don't, put them in storage" Carter then nodded. Hammond stood up, "Briefing over" and with that he walked out, followed by Frasier.  
  
"That had to be the most boring mission ever" Jack sighed, letting hsi head fall on the table.  
  
"Not for Daniel, i think he was in Heaven" Carter laughed, btu Daniel ignored them, he was to busy looking at the things he brought back.  
  
----------*----------  
  
Daniel sat in his office, swinging in his chair and looking at the mask, his PC was on, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Jack stood behind him, leaning against the wall. "You actually gonna' do anything with that?"  
  
"Just thinking, i think i've seen this design before" he said, then he put it on the table and leant foreword on his chair, typing something in the computer.  
  
"What you doing?" Jack asked, coming to sit by him, dragging a chair with him.  
  
"Loki" Daniel said, "The Norse God of mischief, suposed to be like the evil God"  
  
"Everyone needs one" Jack sighed.  
  
Daniel clicked onto a picture and it came up big on the screen, it was a statue of Loki, discovered long ago on Earth, it's face was simmilar to the mask, with the same symbols and colours.  
  
"So we foudn our guy, Loki, the people that lived there were a bunch of devil worshipers?"  
  
"Maybe" Daniel sighed.  
  
"Well, glad you foudn that out" Jack sighed with sarcasim in her voice, he pated Daniel on the shoulder and stood up, "Going to the mess, need food, coming?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, "Fine, thanks, i'll stay here"  
  
"Ok, cya" and with that Jack left, when Daniel turned round he was gone.  
  
Daniel shut down the computer, he couldn't be botherd to research right now. Then suddenly he thought he heard something and looked round, but no one was there. "Origonal . . ." he mutterd to himself, then backed off from the table, shock in his eyes.  
  
The mask was glowing slightly, red and the runes were changing.  
  
Daniel stood up, and headed for the door but the mask flew up, into the air and circled him, suddenly it stopped glowing and dropped to the floor. Daniel stood there, shocked, eventually he leant down, and picked it up.  
  
His arm became numb, he couldn't control it. "What the hell . . .!" he cried before the mask flung itself onto his face and he fell to the floor.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: My chapter titles are getting worse . . . 


	4. Escape

A/N: I hope you like it, it might be a bit wierd but please R&R i want reviews! :( anyway, here's another chapter, i'm bored so i'm writting alot, REVIEW!!! . . . please? I'ma lso really sorry that this is possibly the shortest chapter ever written, but anyway, FORGIVE ME!!! and enjoy!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter 4 - Escape  
  
*-*-*  
  
The siren irrupted all through the base. "Unauthorized worhole activation!" the voice boomed through the loud speaker. Jack was running down the corridor and stopped at Daniel's office. "Daniel? DANIEL! COME ON!" he cried, but Daniel wasn't there. He walked in slowely, noticing that the mask was gone too, then he stepped on something and looked down, he had stepped on Daniel's glasses which were lyingon the floor, he picked them up and then ran, to the control room.  
  
He arrived there, the rest of SG-1 and Hammond were there. "What the hell's going on?" Jack cried, running in. He looked through the glass to see the gate, bluring blue and Daniel standing at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Sir, i can't get in, he's overwritten security systems" one man shouted.  
  
"Daniel . . . ?" Jack asked, looking at Carter and Teal'c who were equally puzzled. Jack then ran through the door and down to the gate room, pushing his way through the door.  
  
"Daniel!" he cried, throwing his glasses to the floor and running to him.  
  
Daniel turned round, but he wasn't Daniel, he was wearing the mask . . .  
  
"What the hell are doing wearing that?" Jack asked, eh didn't know what was going on.  
  
"I am not Daniel, how dare you speak to me like that!!" The man, once known as Daniel cried. "I am not the oen you talk of."  
  
Jack reache dout and grabbed him, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOT-" he shouted, but ner finished, he was thrown off and slammed into the far wall with force, no one ever guessed Daniel could do that.  
  
"SIR!" Carter cried from above and she and Teal'c began to run down.  
  
Jack got to his feet and looked at Daniel, "Hey, why the hell did you do that?!" he cried. Sam and Teal'c ran in, helping him up.  
  
Daniel, or whoever he now was ignore them, and walked onto the ramp.Teal'c ran and grabbed him but he to was thrown back, hitting the wall below the glass, Hammond looked down and told some men to go into the gate room. Jack ran to Teal'c. "This is not good . . ." he was saying to himself.  
  
Daniel reached the top of the ramp nd turned round, to see the airmen runnin in with machine guns. "You will remeber me as Loki, for the time you have left, i swear that is not very long. I will be back" and then he walked through the 'Gate, no one dare shoot after him.  
  
The gate closed down, leaving everyone standing there looking shocked. "Well, this is . . . different" Jack said eventually, Teal'c had got to his feet.  
  
"Indeed" he said, "it would apear something has taken control of Daniel Jackson"  
  
"The mask?" Sam asked.  
  
"It would apear so"  
  
"And now he thinks he's some God" Jack sighed. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Sam turned and shouted up to the General, "What address did he go to Sir?!"  
  
"We don't know major, now get Teal'c and Jack to the infurmary!"  
  
"Oh Jeez . . ." Jack sighed as medical teams came running in.  
  
----------*-----------  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was in the breifing room, once again. General Hammond apeared int he door to see Jack pacing, Teal'c sat there, with no emotion and Sam holding her head in her hands. "Now" Hammond said. "Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"We were hoping you coudl tell us that" Jack said, stopping and standing still.  
  
Hammond looked puzzled, he had no clue what had happened. "Daniel, with the mask on, just took out everyone in the control room and dialed the gate, made his way down, then you came and attempting to stop him, and failed, and now, he's gone"  
  
"The mask has taken over his body" Teal'c stated. "He is being controlled like a Goa'uld host, but the Azgard God Loki is controllign him through the mask"  
  
"I agree with Teal'c, it's the obvious analysis" Sam said with a shrug.  
  
"And we do . . .? what? He's took off, we have no idea where he is" Jack shouted, loosing his temper.  
  
"We need some background information here, some help" Sam sighed.  
  
"I believe i can help you" came a voice from behind her, at the back of the room. Everyone turned round to see Thor, in his alien form, standing looking at them. "You are right about the mask of Loki, but there is more i must explain to you"  
  
"Hello to you to, old buddy . . . old pal . . ." Jack sighed, under hsi breath. 


	5. The Rogue Azgard

Chapter 5 - The Rogue Azgard  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hello O'Neill, Hammond, Carter, Teal'c and as i understnad it Dr Jackson is under the control of Loki" Thor said, eyeing them all with his emotionless eyes.  
  
"Yes, Daniel is wearing that damn mask of yours-" Jack said, but he was unable to finish.  
  
"It is not my mask" He said plainly.  
  
"Well, LOKI'S mask then, but he is an Azgard right?" Jack continued, he was fed-up of the Azgard, turning up when they wanted asking for help and then denying them any.  
  
"Yes, Loki was an Azgard" Thor said with a nod.  
  
"So . . ." Carter said, trying to figure this out, "Daniel is being controlled by Loki who is in fact an Azgard?"  
  
Thor nodded.  
  
"Care to explain?" Jack said, about to bang his head on the table.  
  
"Why would an Azgard to in a mask anyway?" Teal'c asked, glaring at Thor, their eyes met, both of them with no emotion.  
  
"Let me start from the beggining." Thor said. "Loki was an Azgard like me, until he betrayed us. He offered the Goa'uld some of our technology in return for control of three worlds and therefore resources and armies." Jack and Hammond and the others listened as he went on. "Fortunetly, he was found out and banished before this deal could take place and his power was consealed into a mask, the mask you found. Unfortunetly, not al of his power was consealed and Loki managed to persuade a priest to put on his mask. This priest from the world where you found the mask, with Loki controling him he managed to destroy that world, and himself, the mask however survived and now you have found it and Loki has taken control of Daniel Jackson"  
  
The remaining members of SG-1 and Hammond looked at one another and raised an eyebrow. "So basically Loki was a traitor? and now he's gone off with Daniel" jack asked.  
  
"Do you know where he is going, or where he is?" Sam asked.  
  
Thor seemed to sigh at this point. "Our sources tell us that Daniel, as Loki, has arrived at a Goa'uld system lord base-"  
  
"No way . . ." Jack snarled, Sam bit her lip as she watched him.  
  
"Yes . . . way" Thor said. "And there is more. The Goa'uld system lords are giving him his own army to obtain the Azgard technology they failed to get last time."  
  
"And let me guess, you want us to help you?" Jack said, with a sarcastic little smile.  
  
"No" Thor said plainly, "because Loki has no intention of doing so. With his own army and planet he wants to start his own empire and with his power being so strong now he may be able to . . ."  
  
"Surely the Goa'uld won't let him do this" Teal'c exclaimed.  
  
"They won't know unitl he has become strong enough to fight them" Thor said.  
  
"So what exactly can we do about this?" Hammond said, speaking for the first time, he was still holding a file. "Our main interest is returning Dr Jackson safely and stopping any other new threat that may accour"  
  
"But sir, we are fighting an Azgard here, i know it's Daniel but-" Carter was saying when Thor interupted.  
  
"He is not an Azgard"  
  
"You just said he was!" Jack snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"He is part Azgard, park Ancient"  
  
"You have got to be joking . . ." Sam said, eyeing Thor as if she seriously didn't eblieve a word he said. Thor ignored her as if to say 'do i look like i'm joking?'.  
  
"Ok, so let's just get this straight" Hammond said, trying to calm everybody down. "One of our men is out there being controlled by an Azgard and half ancient who wants to start his own empire and has the power to do this?" Thro nodded at this point, "So what do you want us to do about this?"  
  
"There is a planet known as Valhalla, where weapons and technology are stored that may defeated Loki or could free Dr Jackson" Thor said, turning his head. "I can give you a stargate adress but i must warn you now, it won't be easy- now, i must be going"  
  
"Hold on!" Jack cried, "So it's ANOTHER situattion where we are helping you?"  
  
Thor said; "No, You did this, you must sort it out"  
  
Jack sighed, he knew he was ebat, he would have to do this, there was no other choice.  
  
Suddenly Thor disapeared and they all looked at where he was standing in amazment, as if he would be back to offer help or tell them more. It had gone too soon, it was too much to take in . . . "Well i guess this is 'good luck' then . . ." Jack said.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: I know you may hate it but even if you havn't read it could you review? no flames please i just need reviews thank-you please!!! ^-^ 


End file.
